Zum Schwarzen Mond
by Tess Carlisle
Summary: Obwohl sich das Etablissement "Zum Schwarzen Mond" immer größerer Beliebtheit erfreute, war es den Anwohnern der Amüsiermeile am Wiener Gürtel noch immer ein Dorn im Auge. Doch in dieser Einrichtung, in der man sich auf die Gelüste der Lebendtoten unter der Bevölkerung spezialisiert hatte, traf man nicht immer nur auf hemmungslos blutsaugende Nachtgestalten...
1. E I N S

**E I N S**

Der Wiener Gürtel, der breit angelegte Straßenzug, der die inneren Bezirke der Stadt von den äußeren trennt, war nicht nur eine der meist befahrenen Straßen von Wien, sondern früher auch bevorzugtes Zielgebiet herum streunender Freier gewesen. Kilometerlang reihten sich hier Vergnügungsstätten, Bordelle und Peepshows aneinander. An milden Frühlingsabenden warben leicht bekleidete Damen des horizontalen Gewerbes gar direkt auf dem Bürgersteig um die Gunst ihrer Kunden. Doch was einst unumstrittenes Refugium halbseidener Zuhälter und Unterwelt-Bosse war, entwickelte sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre, durch eine Initiative der Stadt Wien und der Europäischen Kommission, zur bunten Partyzone.  
Lokal um Lokal wurde neu eröffnet, Geschäftsideen mit EU-Fördergeldern unterstützt, architektonische Voraussetzungen zur Belebung des alten Schandflecks geschaffen und der Gürtel somit revitalisiert. Eine neue Flaniermeile der Wiener war zwischen Westbahnhof und Wirtschaftsuniversität Wien entstanden, wo außerdem zahlreiche Cocktailbars und Restaurants inländische sowie ausländische Köstlichkeiten anboten. Darüber hinaus gab es immer wieder zahlreiche Veranstaltungen wie Lesungen, Filmabende, Konzerte, Diskussionsrunden und Folkloreabende.  
Doch dann waren die Vampire aufgetaucht und im Nu ein Teil der Gesellschaft geworden. Und wer Teil der Gesellschaft war, benötigte, Rechte, Gesetze und Institutionen wie jeder andere auch. Also wieso sollte es nicht auch Freudenhäuser für die Lebendtoten unter uns geben? Sexuelle Dienstleistungen gegen Entgelt gehörten zwar schon seit jeher zum Alltag, jedoch war das Etablissement „Zum Schwarzen Mond" den Anwohnern der Amüsiermeile am Wiener Gürtel immer noch ein Dorn im Auge. Es hieß, dass die Gegend wieder verruchter geworden war, seit das Bordell für die Nachtschwärmer der Bevölkerung seine Pforten geöffnet hatte, doch eigentlich sind alle einer Meinung: Einmal verrucht, immer verrucht! Da konnte auch ein Bordell mehr nichts mehr daran ändern.  
Die Puffmutter, Maria, war selbst ein Vampir und hatte sage und schreibe über fünf Dutzend Täubchen die für sie arbeiteten. Die meisten davon waren sterblich. Nur eine handvoll Lebendtoter gehörte dazu, und die arbeiteten vorwiegend an der Bar oder auf den Tanzflächen.  
Um die Bedürfnisse der Freier kümmerten sich Mädchen wie ich. Das heißt, welche mit warmer Haut, pulsierendem Blut in den Adern und einem Herz, welches noch schlug.  
Die meisten der Mädchen hier ließen sich sogar das Blut aus dem Hals saugen. Freiwillig! Eine davon war Mia, meine einzige Freundin. Ich hatte versucht es ihr auszureden, aber sie wollte nicht hören und erfreute sich nun an dem Extrageld, was sie nach jedem Akt mit Biss erhielt. Eines Tages würde sie deswegen sicherlich noch einmal das Nachsehen haben.  
Für mich kam diese Art der Dienstleistung nicht in Frage. Mein Hals würde bissfreie Zone bleiben. Obwohl ich mich an einen Vorfall vor ein paar Jahren erinnern konnte. Das arme Ding hatte auch so gedacht wie ich, nur hatte dies ihren Freier so gar nicht gekümmert. Aber jetzt gab es für solche Fälle... na ja... Vorsichtsmaßnahmen. Unsereins war gerüstet.  
Wir hatten keinesfalls nur vampirische Kunden, doch die sterbliche Kundschaft konnte sich den Gefahrenzuschlag den wir von den Vamps verlangten auf Dauer einfach nicht leisten, und Ermäßigungen für Sterbliche gab es nicht. Maria war viel zu sehr Geschäftsfrau um so etwas anzufangen. Hin und wieder verirrte sich trotzdem ein Mensch in die geschmackvollen Gemächer des „Schwarzen Mondes", doch das war eher selten.  
Maria behauptete oft, dass ich ihr bestes Pferd im Stall war. Ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten, oder ob ich sogar stolz darauf sein konnte. Ich ging einfach nur meiner Arbeit nach. Wie jeder andere auch. Nur dass meine Arbeit im horizontalen Gewerbe nicht von jedermann so gerne gesehen war, aber das kümmerte mich wenig bis kaum.  
Ich beobachtete gerade wie die letzten Sonnenstrahlen über den Dächern der Wiener Innenstadt verschwanden und zog die schweren samtenen Vorhänge meines „Arbeitszimmers" zu. Die heiße Mittagssonne hatte ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen und ich glaubte nicht, dass ich dies so bald wieder würde. Man musste seine Arbeitszeiten schließlich anpassen.  
Sonnenuntergang bedeutete Schichtbeginn. Also zupfte ich meine Corsage zurecht, überprüfte den Sitz der dunklen Strapse und stöckelte mit meinen Pumps aus dem Zimmer und in Richtung Bar. Viele kichernde Kolleginnen kamen mir bereits mit einem Kunden im Arm entgegen und verschwanden auf ihren Zimmern. Aus einigen waren schon eindeutige Geräusche des Liebesspiels zu vernehmen, doch ich setzte unbeirrt meinen Weg fort. Das Geschäft boomte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es irgendwann einmal anders sein würde.  
Der Barbereich war für meinen Geschmack zu dunkel eingerichtet, doch die Vamps schienen darauf zu stehen, also sollte es mich eigentlich nicht weiter stören. Ich ließ meine grünen Augen durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach meinem ersten Kunden der heutigen Nacht, als etwas massives seitlich gegen mich lief und mich zur Bar zerrte.  
„Er ist wieder dahaaa!" ließ Mia mich mit Nachdruck wissen und ich konnte mich nur schwer beherrschen gute Miene zu behalten. Das würde bestimmt einen blauen Fleck geben. Aber da sah ich ein paar Hocker weiter einen jungen Vamp an der Bar sitzen und warf geschmeidig mein langes Haar zurück, als er zu mir sah und ich ihn anlächelte. Er grinste und hob seinen Drink zum Gruß bevor er trank.  
„Ach ja? Wer denn dieses Mal?" fragte ich daher nur halbherzig, da ich Blondie ungern aus den Augen lassen wollte, denn noch war er allein. „Lestat de Lioncourt? Draculas Enkel?"  
„Sei nicht albern", schimpfte Mia und drehte mein Kinn zu sich, was mich beinahe an ihrem Verstand zweifeln lies. Da versuchte man doch wirklich ernsthaft zu arbeiten... „ER natürlich!" Sie machte große Augen und sah mich durchdringen an, doch ich verstand noch immer nur Bahnhof und fragte mich, wann der nächste Zug abfuhr.  
„Wenn du dich nicht sofort deutlicher ausdrückst, ramme ich dir höchstpersönlich einen Pflock ins Herz."  
Mia war kurze Zeit in ihrer Aufgebrachtheit unterbrochen.  
„Aber ich bin doch kein Vampir."  
„Egal. Tot wärst du trotzdem und würdest mich endlich in Ruhe lassen."  
Blondie beobachtete uns unterdessen und ich begann mit meinen Locken zu spielen und verführerisch mit den Wimpern zu klimpern.  
„Maria hat Besuch", berichtete sie endlich und bei mir war schließlich der Groschen gefallen. Sie hätte nicht weiter sprechen müssen. „Ihr alter Freund ist wieder da."  
Maria kümmerte sich wirklich selten selber um Kundschaft. Und wenn ich selten sage, dann meine ich selten. Selten, selten! Einmal im Jahr... vielleicht zweimal. Höchstens! Dass sie Kundschaft hatte, konnte also nur eins bedeuten. ER war wieder da... oder Edward Cullen.  
Innerlich seufzend sah ich Mia kurz an. Mein Blick zeigte beinahe Mitleid. Mia war der festen Überzeugung, wie eigentlich alle hier, wir zeigten lediglich nicht so viel Interesse daran, dass Marias „alter Freund", der sich nur alle paar Monate einmal blicken ließ, etwas mit der düsteren Vergangenheit der Vampirfrau zu tun hatte. Aber da Mia der neugierigste Mensch auf der ganzen Welt war, galt es dieses Geheimnis bis ins kleinste Detail zu lüften. Kein Schlüsselloch war vor ihr sicher, wenn der Graf in der Nähe war. Ach ja... er war außerdem adelig. So viel hatte sie schon einmal bei ihren nächtlichen Streifzügen durch den Puff, versteckt hinter schweren samtenen Vorhängen und verborgen unter teuren Canapés, herausgefunden. Man sollte meinen, dass sich ein solches Verhalten für eine Edelnutte nicht ziemte, aber... oh Gott, es war eben Mia. Damit war so ziemlich alles gesagt.  
„Du sollst deine Nase nicht immer in die Angelegenheiten anderer stecken", fühlte ich mich genötigt sie zu maßregeln. „Das ist Marias Sache. Sie ist unsere Chefin, er ist ihr Kunde und mehr müssen und wollen wir auch gar nicht wissen."  
„Du hast ihn ja noch nicht ein einziges Mal gesehen. Er sieht doch so gut aus! Apropos Dinge irgendwo rein stecken..."  
Ich hatte es aufgegeben erröten zu wollen, wenn Mia in der Nähe war. Es würde schier einem Dauerzustand gleichen. Also ignorierte ich sie und ihre Ausführungen, widmete mich wieder den wichtigen Dingen und ging auf Blondie zu, der sich ebenfalls bereits erhoben hatte und mir entgegen kam.  
„Hallo Nica", hauchte er mir entgegen.  
Oops, er kannte mich. Na ja... ich konnte mir auch nicht jeden merken.  
„Hallo, Hübscher", begrüßte ich ihn und bei meiner Anrede blitzten seine spitzen Eckzähne mit einem leichten Lächeln hervor. „Ich wette, du kannst mir wieder einmal die Langeweile nehmen."  
Ich griff nach seinem Oberarm und bereitwillig folgte er mir zurück auf mein Zimmer. Mia sah uns wehmütig nach, blickte sich kurz um und wurde prompt von einem Vamp auf einen Drink eingeladen.  
Lautlos ging Blondie neben mir her, während der rote Teppich auch jeden meiner Schritte schluckte. Seine Hand lag auf meinem Hintern und er ließ mich nur für kurze Zeit los, sodass ich die Tür hinter uns schließen konnte. Der riesige Kronleuchter tauchte den Raum in diffuses Licht. Ich ließ den schweren Duft von vampirischen Räucherwerk der durch das Zimmer wabberte auf mich wirken und wandte mich um. Er gab mir kaum Zeit zu reagieren. Noch bevor ich einen weiteren Schritt getan hatte, war Blondie bei mir und presste mich mit seinem gesamten Körper hart gegen das dunkle massive Holz der edlen Tür. Seine Hände glitten von meinem Hals in südlichere Regionen, während sich seine kalten Lippen gegen meine Kehle pressten. Ich spürte einen Ansatz von Eckzahn über meine Haut schrammen, jedoch ohne mich zu verletzen. Da hatte ich doch fast vergessen etwas klarzustellen. Also packte ich mit beiden Händen sein volles blondes Haar und riss seinen Kopf in den Nacken, sodass er mich ansehen musste. Ein leichtes Knurren entwich seiner Kehle, was mich jedoch nicht im geringsten beeindruckte.  
„Wenn du Blut willst, dann musst du ein paar Türen weiter gehen, mein Hübscher. Ist das klar?" Ich sagte dies so heißblütig wie es mir in diesem Augenblick möglich war und Blondie nickte gelassen.  
„Kristallklar", versicherte er und seine Hände packten mich an der Taille und zerrten mich regelrecht zum Bett, während ich alles über mich ergehen ließ, denn der Kunde war König. Auf das Vorspiel war heute wohl geschissen.  
Die weichen Laken gaben unter mir nach und betteten mich auf edle Seide und Damast, als er mich unter sich begrub und an der Öffnung meiner Corsage herum fingerte. Ich konnte seine Erregung deutlich zwischen meinen Schenkeln spüren, als er das Mieder entfernt hatte und ich es zuließ, dass er mich küsste, als er es achtlos zu Boden gleiten ließ. Mein Puls beschleunigte sich und ich schlang die Beine um seine Mitte. Wieso sollte ich denn keinen Spaß daran haben? Er zerrte an meinem Spitzenhöschen und der Bund schnitt unangenehm in meine Haut. Zur Strafe biss ich ihn leicht auf die Unterlippe, was er mit einem hungrigen Knurren quittierte und mich vor freudiger Erwartung aufstöhnen ließ. Blondies Hände fanden schließlich meine Brüste und als er gierig in mich eindrang keuchte ich vor Verzückung auf.  
Vampsex war... anders. Wilder, zügel- und hemmungsloser, ekstatischer und auf alle Fälle auch befriedigender... und gefährlicher. Sicher, man konnte seine Kunden verklagen, sollte etwas Unerwünschtes passieren... aber tot und für die Ewigkeit verdammt war man dann leider trotzdem. Was mich mit einem leichten Stich im Herz wieder an Mia denken ließ. Aber nur kurz, denn Blondie schob seine Hände unter meinen Rücken und hob mich hoch, bis ich auf ihm saß und mein Gesicht in seinen Locken vergraben konnte, während ein Schauer nach dem anderen meine Wirbelsäule entlang jagte. Ich wusste, dass Blondies Blutdurst immer stärker werden würde und dass schon bald die kritische Phase erreicht wäre, also wappnete ich mich bereits dafür und machte mich gedanklich auf das Schlimmste gefasst. Seine Augen wurden dunkel und ich schätzte ab, wie lange ich wohl brauchen würde um den Pflock unter dem Kopfkissen zu erreichen. Ob ich schnell genug sein konnte? Doch dann war der Moment vorbei. Er hatte seinen Hunger besiegt und bedeckte stattdessen meinen Hals mit kalten Küssen. Ich lächelte und meine Finger hinterließen Striemen auf seinem schönen Rücken, während wir weiteren berauschenden Stunden entgegen sahen und die Welt für einen Augenblick vergessen war.

~ Ende des 1. Kapitels ~


	2. Z W E I

Ich lag schwer atmend auf dem Himmelbett, starrte an die samtbehangene Decke und versuchte meinen Herzschlag wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Mein letzter Kunde, ein gutbetuchter Geschäftsmann, hatte die Kontrolle über seine Instinkte verloren und alles gewollt. Ich konnte seine Zähne mit dem Pflock, den ich immer griffbereit hielt, mit Leichtigkeit von meinem Hals fernhalten und ich war alles andere als in Lebensgefahr gewesen. Jedoch machte es keinen guten Eindruck, wenn die Kundschaft unter lautem Getöse von der Security vor die Tür gesetzt wurde, „nur" weil er einem Mädchen an den Hals wollte.  
Gott, ich erinnerte mich noch an meine erste Pfählung, als sei es gestern gewesen. Ich war jung, das heißt noch jünger als jetzt, und ich hatte mir nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Der Vamp war einfach über mir zu Staub zerfallen und hatte mich mit Pulver fein wie Asche bedeckt. Es hatte ein riesiges Aufsehen gegeben. Empörte Vamps waren Nachts auf die Straßen gegangen und sogar ein Ermittlungsverfahren war eingeleitet wurden. Ich hatte bereits erwähnt, dass Vamps auch Rechte hatten? Wie dem auch sei. Ich wurde von der Anklage der Pfählung freigesprochen und der Name „Schwarzer Mond" war wieder rein gewaschen. Das war alles Asche von gestern, aber so ein Fauxpas würde mir nicht noch einmal passieren.  
Meine Grübeleien wurden unterbrochen, als sich die Tür zu meinem Gemach öffnete. Ich setzte mich aufrecht hin und erkannte erst wer mein nächster Kunde war, als dieser die Tür bereits geschlossen hatte und vor mir inmitten des Raumes stand.  
„Henry!" rief ich erfreut und war schon auf dem Weg zu ihm. „Mit dir hab ich ja gar nicht gerechnet. Schön dich zu sehen. Hattest du eine harte Nacht?"  
Henry ließ seinen schicken Aktenkoffer fallen, schloss mich in seine Arme und ich drückte meine Wange gegen seine Brust und somit an den Stoff seines teuren schwarzen Anzuges.  
„Nein, heute war es eher ruhig", antwortete er auf meine Frage, zog seine Jacke aus und ich begann die Knöpfe seines weißen Hemdes zu öffnen, während mich seine schmeichelnde Stimme sofort in den Bann zog.  
Henry war Anwalt. Er hatte nach seinem Tod in den Vierziger Jahren studiert und sich natürlich auf den Rechtsbeistand für seine eigene Art spezialisiert. Seine Mandanten waren somit ausschließlich Vamps und wenn er nach einer schweren Arbeitsnacht hin und wieder zur Entspannung zu mir kam, hatte er meistens eine Menge zu erzählen.  
Ich streifte sein Hemd ab und fuhr dabei sanft an seinen muskulösen Armen hinab. Er hob mein Kinn und umfasste mit beiden Händen zärtlich meinen Hals, während ich in seine dunklen Augen blickte und glaubte darin das Leid der Welt zu sehen.  
„Soll ich uns ein Bad einlassen?" fragte ich schließlich und war beinahe etwas wütend auf mich selbst, somit die Magie des Augenblickes zerstört zu haben.  
Henry schüttelte sacht den Kopf und eine Strähne seines halblangen schwarzen Haares fiel ihm dabei ins Auge.  
„Das ist nicht nötig", sagte er ruhig und ging langsam vorwärts, um mich rückwärts in Richtung Bett zu dirigieren.  
Seine starken Hände waren nun an meinen Hüften und ich strich vorsichtig die vorwitzige Strähne aus seinem Gesicht, ließ meine Finger kurz in seinem Haar verweilen und merkte schließlich wie meine Oberschenkel gegen die weiche Kante des Bettes stießen. Ich strauchelte kurz, doch Henry hielt mich sicher und hob mich vorsichtig auf die flauschigen Decken. Er legte sich neben mich und ich ärgerte mich, dass ich das Licht nicht noch weiter gedimmt hatte. Henry mochte es schummrig. Die blasse Haut seines nackten Oberkörpers leuchtete förmlich in der schwachen Finsternis des Raumes und er legte sich auf den Bauch, was mir leider die Sicht auf seine ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln verwehrte. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit jedoch und kletterte auf seinen Rücken, nahm seinen beeindruckenden Körper zwischen meine Schenkel. Er hatte den Kopf auf seine gefalteten Hände gebettet und ich angelte eine kleine Tube aus dem nahestehenden Nachttisch. Mit öligen Händen begann ich schließlich seinen verspannten Nacken zu massieren, was ihn schnell dazu brachte wohlig zu seufzen. Also arbeitete ich mich still seinen Rücken hinab und freute mich, dass ich Henry etwas Gutes tun konnte.  
„Ja, genau da", ließ er mich schließlich über die Stille hinweg wissen, als ich an einer Stelle in der Nähe seiner linken Schulter angekommen war und nahm mir diese etwas genauer vor.  
„Erzähl mal, was war heute los?" startete ich eine Unterhaltung.  
„Nichts Weltbewegendes", erzählte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Wir haben die Klägerin wegen versuchter Pfählung dran gekriegt. Sie hat sich als Opfer dargestellt, aber dann in immer mehr Widersprüche verwickelt und mein Mandant wurde schließlich freigesprochen."  
Ich nickte, obwohl er es nicht sehen konnte. Das war wirklich keine weltbewegende Story. Die Geschichte mit der Vampirmafia und der entführten Politikertochter war irgendwie spannender gewesen.  
Nach einer gewissen Zeit machte Henry Anstalten sich umdrehen zu wollen und ich verlagerte kurz mein Gewicht zur Seite, um ihm dies zu ermöglichen. Nicht, dass ihm dies nicht auch so möglich gewesen wäre, aber ich wollte aufgrund seiner vampirischen Stärke ungern eine unsanfte Begegnung mit der Wand gegenüber haben.  
Ich setzte mich zurück und streichelte leicht seinen Oberkörper, während er die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt hatte und mich dabei beobachtete.  
„Möchtest du wirklich kein Bad nehmen?" fragte ich beinahe enttäuscht und brachte ihn somit zum Lachen.  
Seine Eckzähne blitzten hervor und ließen ihn in diesem Moment noch um einiges attraktiver aussehen, als er es ohnehin bereits war. Henry war unbeschreiblich sexy und ich bereute es fast, noch nie mit ihm geschlafen zu haben. Wenn ich mich je in einen Kunden verlieben würde, dann wäre er es. Eben weil er eine Art Kumpel für mich und der einzige meiner Freier war, der meinen richtigen Namen kannte. Er war ein guter Mensch... Vamp... Typ.  
Ob es Beziehungen zwischen den zwei Spezies gab? Oh, natürlich. Waren diese von langer Dauer? Eher nicht. Der Grund für die Trennung? Nun... sagen wir... unüberwindbare Differenzen. Vom plötzlichen Tod der menschlichen Hälfte sprach natürlich niemand.  
„Ich habe heute leider nicht viel Zeit, Lisa", meinte er bedauernd und stütze sich auf den Ellenbogen ab, um seinen Oberkörper etwas aufrichten zu können. „Beim nächsten Mal wieder, versprochen!"  
Aufgrund seines Versprechens fühlte ich mich augenblicklich besser und legte eine Hand auf seinen Unterarm. Henry richtete sich auf und zog eine Haarspange aus meiner Frisur, sodass mir die langen roten Locken in großen Wellen über die Schulter fielen. Er spielte mit einer Locke und strich sie mir behutsam hinters Ohr.  
„Schenkst du mir einen Kuss?" fragte ich aus einer Laune heraus und Henry lächelte ein verschmitztes Lächeln, als er sich noch weiter zu mir lehnte.  
Der Vamp hauchte erst einen zarten Kuss auf meine rechte Wange, streichelte diese und tat dann das Gleiche mit meiner linken Wange. Ich lächelte fast zaghaft und wartete geduldig bis seine kalten und dennoch weichen Lippen die meinen berührten. Ich griff in Henry's Nacken und verstärkte somit den Druck des Kusses, sodass ein Ansatz von Eckzahn auf meinen Lippen zu spüren war. Henry umfasste rücksichtsvoll meine Handgelenke und zwang sie nach unten. Der Kuss endete und mir war klar, dass er mich nun verlassen würde.  
„Ich muss jetzt gehen", bestätigte er meine Vermutung und ich rutschte zur Seite, sodass wir beide aufstehen konnten. „Ich habe dann gleich noch ein wichtiges Meeting."  
Das verstand ich. Seine Arbeit als Staranwalt der Lebendtoten ging natürlich vor. Er schlüpfte wieder in sein Hemd und ich machte mich daran, seine Knöpfe zu schließen und die Krawatte zu richten, wobei mir der wohltuende Duft des Massageöls in die Nase stieg. Henry warf sich die Jacke seines Anzuges über, als ich damit fertig war und bedachte mich mit einem Blick den ich nicht zu deuten wusste. Er umfasste wehmütig mein Gesicht und schenkte mir sogar noch einen weiteren kurzen und unglaublich zärtlichen Kuss, bevor seine dunklen Augen auf meine grünen trafen.  
„Ich vermiss dich schon jetzt, mein Herz", sagte er in einem Flüstern welches mich schaudern ließ.  
Er versprach mich bald wieder zu besuchen und verließ so lautlos den Raum, wie nur seine Spezies es konnte. Zum wiederholten Male ließ ich mich in dieser Nacht auf das Bett fallen und starrte trübsinnig an die Decke, ohne diese wirklich zu sehen.  
Mein Herz, dachte ich und hing romantischen Träumen mit Henry und mir in der Hauptrolle nach. Doch dann dachte ich an den Umschlag mit Hundertern auf meinem Nachttisch und meine Euphorie wurde dadurch etwas getrübt. Schließlich erinnerte ich mich auch wieder an meine Arbeit und sah auf die Uhr. Der Sonnenaufgang war noch weit entfernt und ich würde mit Sicherheit bald wieder Besuch bekommen.  
Unvermittelt flog die stabile Tür zu meinem Zimmer auf und eine aufgebrachte und kreidebleiche Mia kam mir entgegen getaumelt. Meine Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe und ich ärgerte mich kurz über die Tatsache, dass ich dies nicht nur mit einer einzigen konnte. Mia sah aus wie ein zu Tode gehetztes Wild und der blutige Biss an ihrem Hals verstärkte diesen Eindruck nur noch. Super, sie hatte sich wieder beißen lassen. Ich hatte jetzt keine Lust schon wieder eine Diskussion mit ihr darüber zu führen. Verloren war sie eh. Nach ihrem Tod würde sie sich verwandeln und eine von ihnen werden. Es war also nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Und wenn es nach Mia ging, dann wollte sie lieber heute als morgen zum Vamp werden, denn ein Leben in ewiger Jugend erschien ihr sinnvoller als alles andere.  
„Die Kacke dampfet gar sehr", stammelte sie regelrecht und konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Spitze. Es wurde immer besser. Ihr letzter Freier hatte also auch noch zu viel genommen.  
„Mir ist es leider nicht möglich, es in so anmutigen Worten auszudrücken", sagte ich gelangweilt und setzte mich bequemer hin. Mia machte bekanntlich aus einer Fledermaus einen Werwolf. „Also sag schon. Was ist los?"  
„Du weißt doch, wo Maria ist", rief sie mir in Erinnerung und setzte sich auf den gepolsterten Stuhl der zu meinem antiken Schminktisch gehörte.  
„Ja", bestätigte ich und überlegte verwirrt worauf sie wohl hinaus wollte. „Auf Geschäftsreise in Paris und sie wird nicht vor Montag wieder hier sein."  
„Genau", stimmte Mia mit zittriger Stimme zu und wurde noch verzweifelter. „Und jetzt nehmen wir einfach einmal an, dass ihr alter Freund ausgerechnet heute, hier und jetzt, in ihrem Zimmer auf sie wartet, aber sie einfach nicht greifbar ist, wir ihn wegschicken müssen, er furchtbar ungehalten wird, derjenigen die ihm diese Nachricht überbringt wahrscheinlich noch die Kehle zerfetzen wird, Maria nach ihrer Rückkehr von unserer Unfähigkeit berichtet und sie uns alle töten, oder noch schlimmer, feuern wird und -"  
„War's das?" unterbrach ich sie, als ich bemerkte, dass sie zusätzlich begann zu hyperventilieren.  
„Verstehst du was ich versuche dir zu sagen?" schrie sie hysterisch auf mich zu stolpernd, ging in die Knie und krallte sich an mir fest.  
„Wir machen einfach das Gleiche wie immer und schicken ein anderes Mädchen zu ihm." War doch kein Ding. Mia nickte eifrig und ich war mir nicht sicher, ob diese Geste ihrem Schwindelgefühl gut tun würde. „Natasha soll gehen."  
„Bist du verrückt? Die stammt aus einer Bauernfamilie und man kann an schlechten Tagen förmlich den Dung an ihr riechen. Für ihre Laufkundschaft ist sie vielleicht gut genug, aber nicht für einen Grafen."  
„Gut, dann eben Mikaela."  
„Ist auf Hausbesuch."  
„Sindy?"  
„Zu fett."  
„Vicky?"  
„Spricht kaum unsere Sprache."  
„Muss Sie das denn unbedingt?" Doch ich verstummte, als ich ihren Blick sah und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. „Natalie?"  
„Ist gerade mit zwei Brüdern auf ihr Zimmer gegangen."  
Langsam verlor ich die Lust daran, all die Namen der anderen Mädchen herunter zu beten und sah Mia vielsagend an.  
„Dann geh du doch", schlug ich vor und sie bedachte mich mit einem Blick der hätte ebenso gut Blitze werfen können.  
„Sehr witzig", antwortete sie und drückte ein Stofftaschentuch auf ihre frisch aufgerissene, noch leicht blutende Narbe. „Ich kann mich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Der alte Trottel hat zu viel gesaugt."  
„Du sollst dich ja auch nicht auf den Beinen halten, sondern dich hinlegen und selbige breit machen", konterte ich und fühlte mich augenblicklich schlecht deswegen.  
Mia war zu schwach um mir diesbezüglich Paroli bieten zu können und sah mich nur müde lächelnd an.  
„Du musst gehen", sagte sie schließlich leise das einzig Logische und ich hätte es fast überhört.  
„Wie meinen?"  
„Komm schon, Lisa. Du bist Marias Liebling, das beste Pferdchen im Stall. Niemand sonst wäre gut genug. Wir dürfen ihn heute nicht als Kunden verlieren. Wenn Maria von unserem Versagen erfährt, können wir uns eigenhändig einen Pflock durchs Herz jagen."  
Oh ja, das würde bestimmt Freude machen.  
Ich sah sie ausdruckslos an. Ihre rehbraunen Augen blinzelten mir flehend entgegen und ich ergab mich schließlich stumm meinem Schicksal. Auf einen Fick mehr oder weniger kam es eigentlich nicht an, aber Kohle war Kohle und vielleicht ließ ein Aristokrat ja einiges an Trinkgeld springen und ich konnte mir irgendwann einmal eine größere Wohnung mit Garten und ein Haustier leisten. Oder ein eigenes Kaffee.  
Tief durchatmend erhob ich mich um zur Tür zu gehen. Mia sah mir hinterher und warf mir eine Kusshand nach.  
„Ich liebe dich dafür."  
„Ja ja", tat ich ihren plötzlichen Liebesbeweis ab und war schon fast auf dem Flur, als mir etwas einfiel und ich inne hielt. „Wie spricht man einen Grafen eigentlich an?"  
Mia schien genauso ratlos wie ich und zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Eure Erlaucht? Hochgeborenheit? Lass dir was einfallen. Und vergiss um Teufels Gnaden nicht zu knicksen." Durch Mias äußerst hilfreiche Tipps fühlte ich mich noch mehr entmutigt und stöckelte los, ohne mich noch einmal umzusehen. „Und sieh ihm nicht in die Augen!" rief sie mir noch hinterher und ich zuckte kurz zusammen, da sie die ganze Etage zusammen schrie.  
Also schön, dachte ich auf dem Weg zu Marias Gemach in der obersten Etage des Etablissements. Er war also Marias äußerst wohlhabender und einflussreicher Stammkunde. Und trotzdem war er ein Kunde wie jeder andere auch. Ich musste überhaupt keine Bedenken haben. Was sollte denn schon passieren?  
Vor Marias Eichenpforte hielt ich inne. Meine Hand lag bereits auf der Klinke, doch ich zögerte. Nach kurzer Überlegung rief ich mich innerlich zur Vernunft. Mein Verhalten war einfach lächerlich. Ich betätigte den Türgriff und trat ein.  
Marias Privatgemach war groß. Groß und dunkel. Keine Lichtquelle spendete Licht und nach meinem Eintreten musste ich mich erst an die Düsternis gewöhnen. Ich durchquerte rasch den Raum und steuerte die großen Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Wand an. Ich wusste genau wo diese zu finden waren und zog einen der Vorhänge beiseite, sodass wenigstens das fahle Licht des zunehmenden Mondes einen Ticken Helligkeit spenden konnte. Sofort fühlte ich mich etwas wohler und betrachtete die Himmelsscheibe in einem Moment der Melancholie.  
„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich jemand anderen erwartet hatte", sagte eine kühle und dennoch klangvolle Stimme hinter mir.  
Wenig überrascht wandte ich mich zum Kamin und nahm die Silhouette des Grafen nur sehr schwach wahr, dennoch vollführte ich einen Knicks und senkte ergeben das Haupt.  
„Eure Exzellenz", begrüßte ich den herrschaftlichen Gast und hoffte alles richtig gemacht zu haben, denn was die Etikette im Umgang mit Adeligen anging, musste ich zu meiner Schande zugeben, wirklich null Ahnung zu haben. „Mein Name ist Nica und ich bin heute Nacht hier um euch etwas Gutes zu tun."  
Er setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, was mir ein leises Rascheln seiner Kleidung verriet, und ging an mir vorbei zum Fenster. Kein Hauch bewegte die parfümierte Luft um uns, als silbernes Licht auf seine Gestalt fiel und ich nicht umhin kam zu erkennen, dass seine ansehnliche Haltung die erlauchte Herkunft nur noch unterstrich. Langes schwarzes Haar umrahmte seine feinen Gesichtszüge und ließ ihn arrogant wirken. Ich würde meine nicht mehr vorhandene Jungfräulichkeit darauf wetten, dass er es mit Sicherheit auch war. Einzelne graue Strähnen durchzogen sein offen getragenes Haar, was ihn nur noch interessanter machte. Seine abgedroschene und dennoch stilvolle Kleidung passte zu seinem Auftreten und ich fragte mich, welche Augenfarbe er wohl hatte, da die alles umfassende Nacht im Moment kein Urteil darüber erlaubte.  
„Der Knicks ist nicht nötig", ließ er mich wissen und sah zum Mond empor, wie ich noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Seine Stimme hatte etwas Düsteres, Bedrohliches und war dennoch verführend. „Gestattet mir die Frage, wo Maria sich aufhält. Ich warte nur äußerst ungern."  
„Sie ist heute leider außer Haus", sagte ich sofort wahrheitsgemäß und trat näher an seine Erlaucht um jetzt ernsthaft mit der Arbeit zu beginnen. „Aber ich bin ja da und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns genauso gut verstehen werden."  
Ich legte meine Hand auf seine Schulter und ließ sie langsam über den edlen Stoff seines Gehrocks gleiten. Mein Knie schob sich zwischen seine Beine und ich presste mein Becken gegen seine Schenkel, als mich plötzlich eine starke kalte Hand am Gelenk packte und ich vor Verdatterung in jeder Bewegung inne hielt und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Dunkle Schatten tanzten auf seinem bleichen Gesicht und verwirrten mich zusätzlich.  
„Das wird nicht nötig sein", sagte er um Höflichkeit bemüht und doch hörte ich die tiefe Verachtung bei jeder Silbe die er sprach. „Ich denke, es ist vernünftig, wenn ich ein andermal wieder komme."  
„Ihr steht nicht auf Rothaarige", nahm ich an und trat einen Schritt zurück, als er mich wieder losließ. Die aufkommende Verwirrung in seiner Miene bemerkte ich gar nicht. „Ich kann gerne eine Kollegin vorbei schicken. Was darf es sein? Eine Blondine? Brünett? Schwarz? Wir können es uns durchaus auch zu dritt bequem machen."  
„Auch das ist nicht nötig", sagte er leise und um Haltung kämpfend.  
„Einen Kollegen?" fragte ich und begann somit einen fatalen Fehler.  
„Nein!" donnerte er mir entgegen und ich zuckte hinsichtlich seines auffahrenden Verhaltens merklich zusammen. Der Graf rückte den Kragen seines altmodischen Hemdes zurecht und ich bemerkte, dass seine schlanken Finger mit fetten Klunkern geschmückt waren. „Ich werde die Räumlichkeiten jetzt verlassen. Guten Abend."  
In Schockstarre verfallen, konnte ich nichts erwidern, beobachtete jedoch wie er mit wehendem Gehrock Anstalten machte den Raum zu verlassen. Er öffnete die Tür und Mia stolperte erschrocken vom Schlüsselloch zurück. Ich wollte augenblicklich vor Scham im Boden versinken. Entgeistert blickte sie den Grafen an, der sie keines Blickes würdigte und mit unnahbarer Eleganz in die stille des nächtlichen Ganges entschwand. Ihr fassungsloser Blick wandelte sich in Entsetzen und sie sah zu mir, wie ich immer noch bewegungsunfähig am Fenster stand und rekapitulierte was soeben geschehen war.  
„Was hast du getan?" wollte sie wissen und ihre Stimme war vor Aufregung eine Oktave höher als sonst.  
„Nichts", kam ich zu dem Schluss und fragte mich, wieso um Himmels Willen wir uns über die Distanz des gesamten Raumes hinweg anbrüllten. „Er ist einfach so gegangen."  
Vor lauter Erschöpfung ließ sie sich gegen die edel verkleidete Wand des Flurs fallen.  
„Das war vermutlich das Problem. Du hättest ihn aufhalten müssen!"  
„Hab ich ja versucht, aber er hat sehr unmissverständlich klargestellt, dass mit mir gleich etwas Schreckliches passiert, sollte ich noch einen Mucks von mir geben." Sein niederschmetterndes „Nein" hallte noch immer deutlich in meinem Kopf wider.  
„Oh Gott!" wurde Mia jäh etwas klar.  
„Der hilft dir jetzt auch nicht. Und außerdem glaubst du sowieso nicht an den Allmächtigen."  
„Den werden wir nie wieder sehen. Maria darf davon nichts erfahren, hörst du? Der Graf war in ihrer Abwesenheit nie hier, verstanden?"  
„Welcher Graf?" spielte ich bereits die Ahnungslose und ging zu Mia um sie zu stützen. Das Trauerspiel konnte man sich ja nicht mehr viel länger mit ansehen. „Wir besorgen dir jetzt erst einmal eine Bluttransfusion."  
Schließlich schien Mia mit sich überein gekommen zu sein, dass wir mit der Aktion tatsächlich durchkommen konnten, denn ihre Laune besserte sich auf dem Weg in eines unserer „Behandlungszimmer" merklich.  
„Aber in einer Sache musst du mir Recht geben", begann sie geheimnisvoll und blinzelte aus schweren Lidern hervor.  
„Und welche Sache wäre das?"  
„Er sieht wirklich verdammt gut aus!"  
Ich antwortete nicht, tat dies jedoch auf eine sehr bezeichnende Weise.

~ Ende des 2. Kapitels ~


	3. D R E I

Der eisgekühlte Drink glitt meine Kehle hinunter und hinterließ ein wohltuendes Brennen, dass sich bis in meinen Unterleib zog. Ich setzte das leere Shot-Glas zurück auf die Theke und wechselte den Überschlag meiner Beine, die durch die opulenten Highheels noch viel länger aussahen, als sie eigentlich so schon waren. Ich langweilte mich und bestellte bei der vampirischen Barkeeperin noch einen „Red Sun". Dann ließ ich meinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen und sah just einen abgefuckten Vamp des Typs Ganove auf mich zu stolzieren. Ich wandte schwer seufzend den Blick ab und zündete mir stilvoll eine Zigarettenspitze an, während ich beobachtete wie Cynthia mir einen weiteren blutroten Drink vor die Nase setzte und aus dem Augenwinkel die nahende Kundschaft musterte. Anschließend warf sie mir einen wissenden Blick zu und wandte sich ab.  
„Na Liebchen", sagte eine rauchige Stimme neben mir und ich machte mir nicht einmal die Mühe in seine Richtung zu sehen, sondern befingerte das kühle Glas zwischen meiner Hand und ließ hellen Rauch in die Weite des Raumes steigen. „Wie wär's mit uns beiden?"  
„Zieh Leine", forderte ich ungerührt, führte das Mixgetränk an meine Lippen und widerstand somit dem Drang den Rauch meiner Zigarette in das Gesicht meines Gegenübers zu blasen.  
Nennt mich wählerisch, aber ich konnte es mir leisten.  
Die üppig gebaute Natalie eilte mir prompt zu Hilfe und warf sich regelrecht an den Hals des Vamps, noch bevor er meine Abfuhr realisiert hatte.  
„Hallo Süßer! Begleitest du mich auf mein Zimmer? Ich würde dir sehr gerne etwas zeigen."  
Ich musste beinahe über ihre plumpe Art schmunzeln, war ihr aber dennoch dankbar, wandte mich nach dem Verschwinden des Pärchens auf dem Barhocker um und lehnte mich mit dem Rücken lässig gegen den Schanktisch.  
Ein weiterer Besucher des Hauses schien seine Chance bei mir nutzen zu wollen und erhob sich von der Bar gegenüber. Auf halbem Weg wurde er jedoch von der „fetten" Sindy abgefangen und zu meinem Vergnügen waren auch zwei weitere Mädchen schon auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen, hätte Sindy es nicht mehr rechtzeitig geschafft. Ich mochte meine Kolleginnen wirklich. Sie wussten immer, wann ich einen schlechten Tag hatte und hielten mir unliebe Bordellbesucher vom Leib.  
Nichtsdestotrotz wurde ich langsam ungeduldig. Es war von äußerster Wichtigkeit, dass ich die Einrichtung heute Nacht eher verließ. Maria könnte diesbezüglich ein Problem darstellen, denn natürlich würde sie dies niemals gutheißen. Die Betreiberin des Bordells war allerdings immer noch im Haus und würde mein Fehlen sofort bemerken, also hieß es abwarten und hoffen, dass sie bald zu einem ihrer wichtigen Termine verschwinden würde.  
Ich ertappte mich dabei, dass ich ungeduldig mit den Füßen wippte und drückte meine abgebrannte Zigarette aus. Wenn Maria-technisch nicht bald etwas passieren würde, würde ich meine Verabredung nicht mehr einhalten können.  
Wenige Gedankengänge später schritt Marias Gestalt in einem weiten barocken Kleid durch den Raum. Ich war von ihrem Anblick wieder einmal gefangen, sah sie doch immer aus wie der junge Morgen, und dass obwohl sie bereits mehrere hundert Jahre auf dem Buckel hatte. Die Vampirin strich mir in einer galanten Geste kurz lächelnd über die Wange, während sie mich passierte.  
Endlich! Sie würde verschwinden und ich konnte bald unauffällig das gleiche tun. Unruhig sah ich ihr hinterher und bemerkte erst in wessen Begleitung sie war, als ich den Kopf wandte und in das ausdrucksleere Antlitz des Grafen blickte, der ihr in angemessenem Tempo und gebürtigem Abstand folgte und mich doch tatsächlich mit einem abschätzenden Blick bedachte. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und als er vorüber war blinzelte ich irritiert. War das leichte Senken des Hauptes seiner Exzellenz tatsächlich so etwas wie ein Gruß gewesen? Perplex sah ich auch ihm nach und war mir durchaus bewusst, welche Wirkung sein Erscheinen auch auf alle anderen Anwesenden hatte. Keiner wagte es ihm im Weg zu stehen. Jeder stolperte sofort aus seiner Reichweite um dem Edelmann ein unbehindertes Vorankommen zu ermöglichen.  
Aber wenigstens war ein Rätsel gelöst. Grau-Blau. Seine Augen hatten die Farbe des arktischen Eiswassers. Und sie waren genauso kalt.  
„Woher kennst du den denn?" fragte Cynthia unvermittelt und ich erschrak, weil ich nicht erwartet hätte sie so nah neben mir vorzufinden. Blöde Vamp-Fähigkeit!  
„Was? Wen?" fragte ich stupide und richtete mein Haar.  
„Von Krolock", antwortete die Bardame, räumte meine leeren Gläser vom Tresen und deutete mit dem Kinn dem Grafen hinterher.  
„Ach", suchte ich nach einer passenden Ausrede, als ich begriff wer gemeint war. „Tu ich gar nicht."  
„Er scheint dich aber zu kennen", stellte sie trocken fest und wischte mit einem nassen Lappen über die Theke.  
„Woher kennst du ihn eigentlich?" wurde ich neugierig und hatte für einen Moment all meine Bemühungen, hier zeitig heraus zu kommen, vergessen.  
Cynthia lachte ein leises gekünsteltes Lachen und schrubbte weiter das polierte Holz.  
„Jeder von uns kennt ihn", erwiderte sie und meinte damit wohl die Gesamtheit der Wiener Vamps. „Wenn es um Spenden für wohltätige Zwecke und Organisationen geht, dann ist keiner so großzügig und engagiert wie von Krolock. Hat wohl einen Faible für... die Schwachen."  
„Ist das so", fragte ich gedankenverloren, als sie ihre Ausführungen beendet hatte, aber eigentlich war es gar keine Frage.  
Mein Blick fokussierte sich wieder, doch was sich plötzlich in mein Gesichtsfeld schob, raubte mir fast die Nerven.  
Mia saß mit einem russischen Milliardär, der sein Geld mit dem Handel von Blutkonserven gemacht hatte, an der Bar. Sie spielte das hörige naive Mädchen und er saugte das Blut so selbstverständlich aus ihrem Handgelenk wie andere ihren Wein aus Gläsern tranken. Ich fand es widerlich und stand entschlossen auf, als Mias Blick den meinen traf. Ich hatte einen Termin wahrzunehmen.

~

Wie am Abend zuvor, war ich auch heute mies gelaunt. Mein Termin hatte sich als „ganz in Ordnung" heraus gestellt, hätte aber durchaus besser verlaufen können. Und außerdem war ich müde. Ich gähnte, als ich durch die Gassen Wiens hastete. Die Sonne war bereits untergegangen und ich würde nun auf alle Fälle zu spät kommen. Als ich meine Wohnung überstürzt und mit einer Thermotasse in der Hand verlassen hatte, war ich noch guter Hoffnung gewesen, hatte diese Hoffnung aber bei Zeiten wieder aufgegeben. Auf Busfahrpläne konnte man sich eben auch nicht mehr verlassen.  
Mia fing mich am Hintereingang des „Schwarzen Mondes" ab und strafte mich mit einem wissenden Blick.  
„Du kannst so froh sein, dass Maria die ganze Nacht durch ihre Abwesenheit glänzt", ließ mich das Freudenmädchen wissen und zog mich in eine dunkle Nische. „Sie hätte dich eigenhändig verwandelt, der Sonne ausgesetzt und deine Asche in der Donau versenkt. Du bist so ein Glückskind!" Mias Stimmungsschwankungen brachten mich manchmal echt an den Rand des Wahnsinns, aber heute musste ich fast schmunzeln. „Wie war dein Abend?"  
„Ganz gut", antwortete ich ihr, knotete meine Haare in einen Dutt und versuchte nicht auf die neue Narbe an Mias rechtem Handgelenk zu starren, die sie versuchte vor mir zu verbergen.  
„Schön", freute sie sich ernsthaft für mich. „Dafür nehme ich es dir auch nicht übel, dass du mich heute versetzt hast. Wir waren doch zum Kaffee verabredet."  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid", entschuldigte ich mich. „Ich hab verschlafen."  
„Vergeben und vergessen", trällerte sie prompt und ich hatte das Gefühl, ihre Freundschaft gar nicht verdient zu haben. „Du musst mich nur irgendwann einmal mitnehmen."  
„Versprochen", sagte ich schnell und meinte es auch so.  
„Sehr schön. Wann ist der nächste Termin?"  
„Ähm... heute."  
Mia sah mich an wie ein Schaf, aber ich konnte doch auch nichts für die blöden Termine. Plötzlich lachte sie schallend los und klopfte mir auf die Schulter.  
„Du hast aber auch immer einen Dusel! Jetzt hau wenigstens gleich ab. Ich sag den anderen Mädels, dass du einen Hausbesuch machst."  
„Du bist die Beste", gab ich ihr einen fetten Schmatz auf die gerougte Wange und flederte wie der Wind zurück durch die Tür, durch die ich vorher herein gekommen war.  
Meine miese Laune war irgendwo zwischen der Köglergasse und dem Jetzt verloren gegangen und ich machte mir nicht die Mühe sie zu suchen. Eine Vermisstenanzeige musste ich auch nicht aufgeben. Sie würde früher oder später von ganz allein wieder auftauchen.

~

Das Schloss Belvedere war am Tag ein prunkvolles Bauwerk. Doch in den Nächten in denen es für Veranstaltungen der Wiener High Society gemietet wurde, und wenn Parkanlagen und Wege mit Fackeln geschmückt waren, war der Anblick schlicht und ergreifend ein Rausch für die Sinne.  
Überall spielte leise Musik und man konnte die geschmackvoll angelegten Ruheplätze nutzen, wenn man trunken von Musik, Tanz oder dem teuren Champagner war, den unaufdringliche Servicekräfte überall auf goldenen Tabletts anboten.  
Ich konnte es fast nicht fassen, dass das Leben mich wirklich hierher verschlagen hatte.  
Eigentlich war ich der Annahme gewesen, dass der Termin im Inneren des Anwesens stattfinden würde, doch angesichts des wunderbar milden Wetters und der begradigten Tanzfläche am Fuße der prachtvollen Treppe des Schlosses, hatte ich nichts gegen einen Auftritt im Freien.  
Einer der Veranstalter gab mir ein Zeichen und ich trat auf ein bühnenähnliches Podest unweit der Tanzfläche. Einige der Anwesenden blickten zu mir und ich sah kurz nach unten um den Sitz meines königsgelben Kleides zu überprüfen. Ein vampirischer Botschafter sah beschämt nach unten, als er mich erkannte. Wusste ich doch, dass ich ihn schon mal... bedient hatte.  
Das letzte Musikstück der Liveband verhallte leise im Wind und ich hob ein Mikrofon an meine Lippen um mit der Begleitung der Band und all der Hingabe die ich hatte, einen langsamen Jazz-Titel zum Besten zu geben. *Er handelte von Mitternacht in der Stadt. Davon, dass man nach dem Mond greifen soll, aber sich in der Finsternis der Stadt doch nur wie ein Fremder fühlt. Ein bisschen zu melancholisch vielleicht, aber die Gäste schien es nicht zu stören, denn sie tanzten, auch zu den darauf folgenden Nummern.  
Als mein Auftritt vorüber war und der Veranstalter mir kurz beruhigend zugezwinkert hatte, mischte ich mich frohgemut unter die menschlichen sowie vampirischen Gäste. Ich kannte niemanden, den Botschafter ausgenommen, und kam mir schnell ziemlich fehl am Platz vor. Ich überlegte, ob ich mich vielleicht einem gutbetuchten Gentleman anbieten sollte. Gegen eine kurze Nummer in den Rosengärten würden die Herren doch sicherlich nichts einzuwenden haben. Ich hielt also die Augen offen, hatte schnell eine Auswahl getroffen und visierte mein Ziel an. Mit wackelndem Hintern stolzierte ich auf einen Frackträger zu, der mit einer neuen Welle an Gästen soeben erst eingetroffen war, und erschrak halb zu Tode, als dieser beiseite trat und den Blick auf Maria freigab, die mir direkt erkennend in die Augen sah.  
Scheißeeeeeeee!  
Ich setzte ein natürliches Lächeln auf, als wäre es das selbstverständlichste auf der Welt, dass ich auch hier war, doch in meinem Hirn ratterte es wie in einem Uhrwerk. Marias Ausdruck zeigte erst Verwirrung, dann Neugier, doch schließlich blitzten ihre Augen verstehend auf und sie runzelte die Stirn.  
„Was machst du denn hier, mein Täubchen?" fragte sie ausgesprochen ruhig, als sie auf mich zu trat, was mich nur noch nervöser machte, da sie mich doch eigentlich längst durchschaut hatte.  
Ich begann zu stammeln und wollte mich heraus reden. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich mich schon auf die Knie fallen und um Gnade winseln, doch Maria riss mir ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken einfach den Kopf von den Schultern und drapierte ihn für alle gut sichtbar auf einem der goldenen Tabletts.  
Ich wollte schlucken, doch mein Hals war plötzlich staubtrocken.  
„Ich... also eigentlich..." Das wars... aus der Nummer kam ich nicht mehr lebend raus. Ich war echt im Arsch.  
„Sie ist meine Begleitung."  
Ich glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, als ich die hartherzige Stimme hinter mir hörte, sich eine kalte Hand auf meine nackte Schulter legte und von Krolock schließlich neben mich trat. Das wurde ja immer besser.  
„Breda", sagte auch Maria ehrlich überrascht. „Du erstaunst mich immer wieder."  
Breda? War das ein Name? Oder meinte sie die Stadt in den Niederlanden? Ich war aufs Äußerste verwirrt. Ich hätte den Champagner vorhin nicht anrühren dürfen. Der machte sich jetzt langsam bemerkbar.  
„Bitte verzeih, aber meine Begleitung hat mir den nächsten Tanz zugesichert und mir ist sehr daran gelegen, dieses Versprechen jetzt einzufordern." Der Graf hielt seine Hand formvollendet zwischen uns und ich gaffte blödsinnig in der Gegend herum. Dann bemerkte ich seinen Blick, der mich zu durchbohren schien. Verdammt. Er konnte eine einzelne Augenbraue in die Höhe ziehen. Gemeinheit. Es dauerte eine weitere Sekunde bis ich begriff was er wollte, also legte ich meine warme Hand leicht auf seine kalte. „Du entschuldigst uns?"  
„Sehr gerne", meinte Maria beinahe nachdenklich und sah uns hinterher, während wir, nicht nur von ihr beobachtet, die Tanzfläche ansteuerten, die plötzlich um einiges leerer war.  
„Ich..." setzte ich an, als wir das Parkett fast erreicht hatten, doch ich wurde unterbrochen.  
„Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Ihr einfach den Mund halten würdet", sagte der Graf regungslos und sah stur weiter geradeaus.  
Ich gehorchte, doch nur weil er mich mit seiner Reaktion total überrumpelt hatte, und sah auf unser beider Hände hinab. Die Berührung hatte beinahe etwas Zärtliches an sich, auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher war, ob er sich dessen auch bewusst war.  
Schließlich hatten wir die Mitte der Fläche erreicht und er wirbelte mich so unverhofft zu sich herum, dass ich hart gegen seine Brust stieß, was er prompt mit einem verächtlichen Zusammenpressen seiner Lippen quittierte. Ich biss mir auf selbige und fühlte mich in seinen Armen schrecklich klein und verloren. Wenn ich ihm auf die Füße treten würde, würde bestimmt ein Unglück geschehen. Ich schwor mir, mich von ihm nicht einschüchtern zu lassen. Augen zu und durch.  
Wir verharrten noch einige Sekunden, maßen uns mit Blicken, was ich schrecklich grotesk fand, und nahmen schließlich Position ein.  
Ich platzierte meine Hand leicht auf des Grafen Oberarm, die andere lag noch immer in seiner Hand, und tastete vorsichtig über den erstklassigen Stoff des rot-schwarzen Gewandes, welches er heute trug. Ich konnte ein anerkennendes Pfeifen gerade noch so unterdrücken. Dennoch erntete ich erneut einen missbilligenden Seitenblick. Der merkte aber auch alles.  
**Seine zweite Hand legte sich ungeachtet dessen leicht an meinen nackten Rücken, was mein Unbehagen nur noch verstärkte. Ich fröstelte plötzlich, hatte aber keine Zeit mehr mich darüber zu beschweren, da sich von Krolock plötzlich in Bewegung setzte und ich unbeholfen hinterher tapsen musste. Ich brauchte einige Sekunden um mich an seinen Tanzstil zu gewöhnen. Er war irgendwie altmodisch, beinhaltete aber auch moderne Elemente und war einfach eine perfekte Mischung. Ich fand es unfair, dass er vermutlich Jahrhunderte Zeit gehabt hatte, diesen Stil zur Vollendung zu bringen.  
Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber ich hatte den Eindruck, dass ich mich gar nicht so schlecht machte, als der Graf mich einmal elegant unter seinem Arm hindurch drehte. Es klingt vermutlich abgedroschen, aber wir schwebten förmlich über die Tanzfläche. Nach einer anmutigen Drehung zur Seite, lag ich wieder sicher in von Krolocks Armen und er lehnte sich nach vorn um meinen Nacken zu stützen, sodass ich mich weit nach hinten fallen lassen konnte und in einer Art Tangoposition mein Knie nach oben riss, wobei mein Kleid ungewohnt tiefe Einblicke gewährte, was mich allerdings nicht störte. Überraschenderweise musste ich feststellen, dass es anfing mir Spaß zu machen. Mit einer runden Bewegung meines Oberkörpers kam ich wieder nach oben, wobei mir die langen ungezähmten Locken wild um das Gesicht flogen, und legte aus einer Laune heraus beide Arme um seinen Hals. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie meine Fingerspitzen mit dem Spitzenstoff seines Hemdes spielten, während die anderen Tänzer einen Kreis für uns frei hielten und wir von den Anwesenden begafft wurden. Des Grafen kalte Augen sahen mich unergründlich an. Wäre er ein lebendes Wesen, hätte ich jetzt seinen Atem auf meiner Haut gespürt. Doch das Einzige was ich spürte, war sein Griff um meine Taille und keine Sekunde später war ich in der Luft. Ich keuchte überrascht auf, spürte jedoch nach der kurzen Hebefigur schnell wieder Boden unter den Füßen. Ich konnte mir ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen und kicherte in mich hinein, indes eine weitere Drehung uns erst auseinander und dann wieder zusammen brachte. Ich hatte jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren und keinen Schimmer wie viele Songs wir eigentlich bereits vertanzt hatten, doch zu meiner Enttäuschung, fand unser Beisammensein nach einer weiteren Hebefigur sein jähes Ende. Ich jauchzte förmlich und glitt langsam in von Krolocks Armen zu Boden. Die Liveband verstummte und die Anwesenden applaudierten, jedoch war ich mir sicher, dass sie uns Applaus spendeten. Alle Gesichter waren eindeutig auf uns gerichtet.  
Obwohl es nun nicht mehr nötig gewesen wäre, hielt der Graf mich immer noch fest. Ich wagte mich unter seinem Blick kaum zu rühren und vergaß fast zu atmen. Er hatte etwas Unheimliches an sich. Keine Regung war seinen Zügen zu entnehmen, immer die gleiche undurchschaubare Maske. Letzten Endes blinzelte er, senkte seine Arme und sah an mir vorbei.  
„Wenn Ihr so freundlich wärt und mir auf ein Wort folgen würdet", meinte er schließlich und ich nickte nur, aus Angst, meine Stimme würde versagen, sollte ich den Versuch unternehmen mich anderweitig zu äußern.  
Bereitwillig folgte ich ihm in Richtung Barbereich. Oh, wunderbar. Ich brauchte dringend einen Drink. Und ich musste mich setzen bevor meine Knie nachgaben.  
Noch bevor ich mich richtig auf dem gepolsterten Barhocker niedergelassen hatte, stellte der Barkeeper von Krolock wortlos ein Getränk vor die blasse Nase. War das Cognac? Das fand ich irgendwie... absonderlich.  
„Ein Wasser bitte", entschied ich spontan, als der junge Mann mich fragend ansah.  
Ich hatte mich kurzfristig umentschieden. Vielleicht war es besser wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Schnell hatte auch ich mein Getränk vor mir und nippte kurz daran. Dann sah ich zum Grafen und ertappte ihn dabei, wie er mich ohne Anstand musterte. Schon wieder.  
„Ich sollte mich bei Euch bedanken", sagte ich schließlich, weil ich es schnell hinter mich bringen wollte und nicht den Eindruck hatte, dass er das unausweichliche Gespräch beginnen wollte.  
„Das müsst Ihr nicht", versicherte er und sah gelangweilt in den Gärten umher. „Ich wollte nur nicht, dass Maria Euch unter den Augen aller Anwesenden zerfleischt und den Bediensteten zum Fraß vorwirft. Ein solches Blutbad hätte kein gutes Licht auf meine kleine Gala geworfen und nur für unnötiges Aufsehen in der Klatschpresse gesorgt."  
Ich lachte gekünstelt. Absichtlich.  
„Ja, wie konnte ich nur annehmen, dass Euch mein Wohlergehen etwas bedeutet. Wie absurd und paradox."  
„Geradezu grotesk", stimmte er zu und beobachtet aus dem Augenwinkel meine Reaktion.  
„Töricht", sagte ich nur und trank, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen.  
„Völlig abwegig", antwortete der Graf erneut und lehnte sich mit dem Ellenbogen gegen den Tresen, während er mit der freien Hand sein Glas hielt.  
„Sinnwidrig."  
„Absonderlich."  
„Hirnrissig."  
„Ohne Sinn und Verstand."  
„Unmöglich."  
„Weit hergeholt.  
„Aberwitzig."  
„Unsinnig."  
„Schief."  
Der Graf verzog das Gesicht. Womöglich die erste Gefühlsregung die die Welt je von ihm zu sehen bekam.  
„Schief?" stellte er in Frage und sah mich dabei an. „Das ergibt keinen Sinn."  
„Tut es wohl", rechtfertigte ich mich und bemerkte, dass er seinen Drink noch nicht angerührt hatte. Scheinbar widersprach man seiner Exzellenz nicht oft, denn seine Augenbraue schoss fast augenblicklich wieder in die Höhe.  
„Aber nicht in dem eben diskutierten Zusammenhang", gab er zu bedenken und ich folgte seinem erneut abschweifenden Blick. Maria beobachtete uns.  
„Ihr seid ein sehr guter Tänzer", unternahm ich den Versuch vom Thema abzulenken, weil ich keinen Lust hatte mich mit ihm zu streiten. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl, dabei das Nachsehen zu haben.  
„Ihr tanzt recht passabel", war seine karge Antwort und ich lachte empört auf. Wow. Er wusste wirklich was eine Frau hören wollte.  
„Tut mir wirklich Leid, dass ich als Sterbliche keine Jahrhunderte an Tanzerfahrung vorweisen kann."  
Sein Kopf schoss zu mir herum und etwas lag in seinem Blick. Etwas Neues, was ich erst nicht zu deuten wusste.  
„Solch eine Unterhaltung führe ich nicht mit einer zweitklassigen... Sängerin."  
Ich schluckte. Ich wusste was er erst hatte sagen wollten. Hure. Doch ich würde nicht die Nerven verlieren und ihm mein restliches Wasser ins Gesicht schütten. Betont langsam nickte ich, stellt mein Glas ab und rutschte vom Barhocker.  
„Ich werde das Anwesen jetzt verlassen. Guten Abend."  
Ohne mich umzusehen ging ich den beleuchteten Kieselsteinweg Richtung Ausgang hinunter. Ich konnte den Blick des Grafen im Nacken spüren und plötzlich wusste ich, was ich in seinen Augen gesehen hatte, als ich seine bereits Jahrhunderte andauernde Existenz angesprochen hatte: Tiefe Traurigkeit.

~ Ende des 3. Kapitels ~

* Holly Cole Trio – Neon Blue  
** Siouxsie and the Banshees – Face to Face


End file.
